


Stars and Memory

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Astronomy, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Fictober, Homesickness, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Thor caused a second war with Jotunheim, and for that, Odin took his memories, took his immortality, and banished him to Earth. When the dreams start, years later, only days after a new star appears in the night sky, Thor cannot help but begin to remember who he truly is.





	Stars and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 23/31. A little late as I was travelling, but I hope it's enjoyed all the same.

It was a new discovery and that was something Thor knew he should be sharing. Claiming. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to examine why that was. Jane was urging him to. She was a respected astrophysicist herself, that was what had first drawn them to each other. A mutual appreciation of the stars.

Thor was well aware his appreciation went far beyond hers, now.

The star had first shown itself to him over a month ago, now. Thor had thought, at the time, he had been mistaken, had been looking at a different quadrant of the night sky than he truly had. All his calculations and charting had checked out, though, and the telescope was fully functional.

The star simply hadn’t been charted before. Thor had spent days going through the charts other astronomers had made of this same section of the sky at the same time of the year in the same hemisphere. No one else had seen it. Only Thor.

Was he witnessing the birth of a new star? That was not unheard of, but it was extremely rare to catch. Thor had, though. He’d been looking through the telescope, and one instant it hadn’t been there. The next, it was. Bright and shining like it had always belonged in the space it now occupied on that background of midnight blue.

The dreams had started on the third night.

Dreams of a slender, dark-haired man, calling him by name, calling him ‘ _brute_ ’ with affection. Reaching out to him. Holding him. Kissing him. Drawing him in and riding him so sweetly that Thor woke up hard and aching more than once.

The frequency with which the dreams occurred was only slightly more concerning than the way they made him feel. Like he knew the man in the dreams. Knew him well, intimately. The way the man kissed him spoke of _centuries_ of love, and when Thor didn’t wake hard, he woke almost heartbroken, feeling homesick for something he’d thought he didn’t know.

Worse, he felt ashamed, because he didn’t _hate_ the dreams. He hated waking up next to Jane and knowing that the contents of his dream would be considered cheating if they weren’t dreams. She didn’t deserve that, and he knew that.

It did not mean the dreams stopped.

Despite his shame, it did not mean he enjoyed them any less.

He named the star Trickster, for the way it had appeared and seemed to tease him with its existence. No matter what the weather, how heavy the cloud cover, Thor could always see Trickster, and it always winked back at him.

He should report his discovery. Trickster _had_ to be a new star, and every night as they prepared for bed, Jane urged Thor to make it public.

“If you keep waiting and studying it, someone else it going to claim your star,” she said, as they got ready for bed on night 40. The thought of that – someone else _claiming_ Trickster – nearly made Thor sick with something that felt irrationally like jealousy.

“I’ll write a report tomorrow,” he said, finally, and Jane smiled.

“Yes, you will. I’ll hold you to that,” she promised. Of late, their relationship had been becoming more of this; colleagues, rather than lovers. Thor wasn’t sure if it was only the dreams, and, as he climbed into bed and turned off his bedside lamp, he wasn’t sure if either of them were really, truly bothered by it. They had come together by convenience, working side by side at the observatory. Maybe this was just the natural course of things.

That night, the man came in Thor’s dreams again.

“Thor, please.”

His hands were gentle, combing through Thor’s shoulder length hair. He was settled in Thor’s lap, in greens and golds, but unlike every other dream, he didn’t seem hungry for sex. He seemed almost sad, pressing his lips to Thor’s in a soft kiss.

“40 nights, my love. I will continue for a millenia if I must, but my heart is heavy.”

“I don’t understand.” Thor murmured, his hands on the man’s hips, thumbs rubbing slow against them. This was mentally cheating, wasn’t it? Having this obsession with a figure that came only in his dreams? “Why?”

The man laughed, but it was humorless.

“I miss you, more every day, but you don’t remember me.”

“I do,” Thor argued. “When I wake up, I always do.”

The man frowned.

“Name me.”

Thor opened his mouth, then paused, suddenly unsure. The man was so familiar, seemed so _known_ that Thor had simply assumed he knew his name.

Thinking of the star that had appeared only three nights before the dreams began, he tried, “Trickster?”

The man paused, then, with a smile, leaning his forehead against Thor’s with his eyes closed. “At least you know the star _is_ me. But, no. You’re nearly there.”

It was maddening. Thor felt like he knew. Like the knowledge was within reach, but his fingers simply wouldn’t stretch.

The silence wore on for a long moment before the man sighed and sat back.

“The All-Father banished you for what we did on Jotunheim. He made you mortal and stole your memories. But I cannot bear this, my love. I need you, back on Asgard. Back with me.”

He kissed Thor’s forehead.

“My name is Loki, and I bid you to remember.”

Thor woke up so violently that Jane gasped next to him, sitting up and reaching over to touch his arm.

“What? Did you have a nightmare or something? Are you okay?”

“No, no,” Thor smiled at her in the darkness, revelling in the sensation of his racing heart. “Go back to sleep. It was a dream. I’m fine now.”

That was no lie. Thor was fine. For the first time in years, he _was_ fine.

He remembered.


End file.
